The Beneluxian Civil War
by General Matthew Jabez Nazario
Summary: At the dawn of the Beneluxian Civil War, do you know a what-if Rocky, Everest, Skye and Chase wear their Hunger Games interview attire from a Wattpad story PAW Patrol: The Hunger Games did not attend a Hunger Games interview, and instead, they joined the fight? Yep. So, with the zombie infestation, will they survive the war? This is a midquel to Pawbusters 2: The Ultimate Return.
1. Keegan's Witness

**Frank Keegan**: They call them the PAW Patrol. The pups had been around since Nick Jr. Country granted its independence and British sovereignty from US statehood. That was the first time they helped the people of Adventure Bay and kicked the problems back across Oblivion. But it STILL was until the bombs dropped on Pearl Harbor, and Putin, Makarov and the Soviets declared war on every nation the world, especially in Toonatopia, and also, the United States, that this new conflict got big enough to be thought of as a tenth World War. That is the first time someone mentioned the PAW Patrol might become a military battalion. They lined baby animals and children in and around Adventure Bay up, asked for volunteers... for an extra 50 Toonatopian Bucks a month, we would be a part of a great Allied experiment in warfare. We jumped out of airplanes into combat. We would be the first. The Vanguard. We shipped off to Tokyo for training. Then England. Then Operation Flashlight, in Africa, where we got shot at by a bunch of French who seemed to think working with Putin and Makarov was a good idea. Then, one day, the brass came out to the briefing tent, and gathered their leaders. Then the captains and sergeants got their guys. Within 15 minutes, word had reached every soldier in camp. This was it. World War Z. The Beneluxian Civil War has begun. The Americans and the Pawbusters were fighting King Boo's own. And we were going in first.


	2. The First Night

**French Narrator**: Survivor forces have begun their initial assault on Europe - attempting an invasion of the Benelux region under the BENELUXIAN CIVIL WAR. The seven pups, and a human boy, Chase, Everest, Marshall, Rocky, Rubble, Ryder, Skye and Zuma, all dressed in their fancy clothing that they wear on a recent Hunger Games interview nightmare, remains a completely untested quantity in the war. Tonight is their first jump into battle.  
_"I do not believe in the Airborne Division..."  
__-General Dwilight D. Eisenhower_


	3. The Drop of Death

_[The scene fades to Chase, Everest, Marshall, Rocky, Rubble, Skye and Zuma, in their fancy clothing from a recent Hunger Games interview nightmare, sitting down on a bench, inside an American Douglas C-47 Skytrain plane. Chase has a blue tuxedo with a light blue dress shirt, a dark blue tie, a dark blue cummerbund, a dark blue vest, dark blue slacks, white gloves, black socks and black shoes. Everest has a baby blue dress with a blue flower on her right ear, light blue ear rocks, a pearl necklace, a pearl bracelet, teal earrings, light blue long gloves, white socks and black Mary Jane shoe. Marshall has a red tuxedo with a white dress shirt, a white dress shirt, a white tie, a white cummerbund, a white vest, black slacks, white gloves, black socks and black shoes. Rocky has a green tuxedo with a white dress shirt, a black tie, a black cummerbund, a black vest, black slacks, white gloves, black shoes and black shoes. Rubble has a green tuxedo with a white dress shirt, a brown tie, a brown cummerbund, a brown vest, black slacks, white gloves, black socks and black shoes. Ryder has a black tuxedo with a white dress shirt, a red tie, a blue vest, a blue cummerbund, a blue vest, black slacks, white gloves, black socks and black shoes. Skye has a hot pink dress with a bow on top of her head on the left ear, a pearl necklace, a pearl necklace, pink earrings, light pink long gloves, white socks and black Mary Jane shoes. Zuma has a dark blue tuxedo with a white dress shirt, an orange tie, an orange cummerbund, an orange vest,light blue slacks, white gloves, black socks and black shoes. Flak cannons fire at the sky. A Human Dutch young woman, in her World War II-era US military uniform, Agnes Vos is beside the pups.]  
July 10, 3026 ABB  
0500 Hours  
Somewhere off the coast of Holland...  
[The camera pans to Agnes Vos, standing up.]  
_**Agnes Vos**: Alright, ladies and gentlepups! Get ready!  
_[The pups prepare themselves with their locks.]  
_**Agnes Vos**: Stand up!  
_[The pups jump off the seats.]  
_**Agnes Vos**: Hook up!  
_[The pups hook up on a railing on a plane ceiling.]  
_**Agnes Vos**: CHECK EQUI...  
_[A flak cannon destroys the plane. A strong force of wind blew them up.]  
_**Chase**: JESUS CHRISHT!  
_[Rocky grabs a __remnant of a plane but he lets himself go. Flying debris falls. The pups use their parachutes, and so does Ryder and Agnes Vos. She flare her parachute to a cliff. She then lands to a cliff. Air-raid sirens are heard.]  
_**Agnes Vos**: Get up! Get moving! You will die if you stay here! We need to take that boathouse! Force them back!  
**Skye**: Gunners in zee vindows!  
_[A bullet shot on Agnes' chest.]  
_**Everest**: Sniper! On the balcony!  
_[Another bullet shot on Agnes' right hip. She then crawls and got shot again.]  
_**Agnes Vos**: Use your Thompson up close! Your M1 Garand to pick them off from a distance!  
**Marshall**: Watch that ledge!  
_[She was shot again. She died. Fade to black.]  
_**Agnes Vos**: This is just a dream. This is just a dream. Shit.


End file.
